


救难船

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 救我于水火
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 17





	救难船

灵魂伴侣au  
青雉x斯摩格

=====

..1..

前二十年里库赞很少做梦。

但人总是要做梦的。好像长到三四岁的年纪，在能分辨得出基础的是非正误、自己和他人的区别之后，大多数人就会在梦里见到另一个人的影子。少有人生来就与自己的灵魂伴侣相识，最初，他们都在彼此的潜意识里相见，好像潜伏已久的样子，一直要等到能在梦里清楚地看清对方的面庞时才算结束。

库赞对此的解读是：或许，作为他灵魂伴侣的人已经死了。毕竟大海如此广阔，有千千万万个岛屿散落于各处，陆地仅占一小部分。某个宗教国家将灵魂伴侣认定为神降下的责罚，不然也无法解释为什么人可能会和自己的另一个半身相隔整片海洋——如果我不愿出海，又该用什么方法抵达你的身边？有胆量的人不再少数，但有胆量且幸运的人远没有那么多。

他之所以知道这个是因为该国后来成为了世界政府的加盟国之一，作为大新闻刊登上了头版。把报纸借给他看的水手还没发现库赞是逃票溜上船的，十分慷慨。库赞十六岁，目前为止还没受过一次梦境的困扰，一边翻阅报纸一边撕咬手里的肉条，注意力被第三面的某个板块吸引走。一同站在甲板上吹风的乘客说，还要多久才能见上一面呢？——昨晚我梦见了雪，那她可能是在北海的某座岛上。

“那你要去北海吗？”另一个人问。

谈论自己的灵魂伴侣似乎让人乐此不疲。库赞说我没梦见过，就有人反驳说怎么可能；他说谁知道呢，也许那家伙已经死了，对方又会答：也许他还没有出生。这倒是个新奇角度，库赞从未往这方面想过。人们本能地追求那些已经存在的事物，未来过于虚无缥缈，自然被排除在外，而他现在才十六岁，还不用操心别的东西。

船舱内挤满乘客，越来越多的人爬到甲板上来透气。这艘船离它的目的地还需要航行两天，途径一座秋岛——海况平静，南海正处在最安静的时刻。午夜时库赞看见了属于那座秋岛的灯塔，黄光被投射至远方，轮廓模糊。再有几个小时就会日出，二十分钟内，夜里加强的海风就会将秋岛带离出他们的视线，年轻人走到船尾去看黑暗中翻腾起来的水花，想了想，折返回了餐厅。

他偷了一瓶酒和几块面包，跳下船舷，徒步走向秋岛。

同一天早晨库赞第一次做了梦。大概是他太累了，导致这一天变得有那么一点不普通。从海面走回到陆地上花了库赞半个小时的时间，海浪最高的时候他咬掉瓶塞开始喝酒，踩上石梯时手里的酒剩下一半，幸好没冻上。

必须要说明的是，库赞并没有意识到自己做了梦。当时他临时选择了一家牧场作为休息地，在干草包围下入眠，醒来时肚皮上却窝了只白狗。动物的高体温团在他腹部，徐徐散发出热量，皮毛的触感也告诉他这是真实存在的东西。库赞搔弄那条白狗的耳朵，准备将它提起来放到一边，意外温顺的动物在年轻人手里嗷了一嗓子，声音稚嫩。大概才两三个月大。

“我不记得以前有养过狗。”斯摩格却说。

记忆是很主观的东西。库赞无法说服他，同样的也拿不出证据来让对方信服。可能在某个时间段，斯摩格身边确实有一条狗作为陪伴，但当时的他过于年幼，未能与自己的同类建立起更亲密的关系。库赞有时也会想：也许是我记错了，我没在其他地方听过幼犬的嚎叫。那条被他放置于温暖草堆中的狗与他的梦境不符，只是三十年前留存在库赞记忆里的残影。

——因为中年人最喜欢追忆过去，他应当警惕才是。

彼时高尔·D·罗杰被当众行刑，海军即将从罗格镇全数返回马林梵多，库赞已经习惯了晚上会梦到另一个人的存在。海军旗帜神圣，库赞却从流言中感受到这个庞大的暴力机关也只是由普通人构成的。至少，他也是有灵魂伴侣的，并且从根本上推翻了军队内传播的一种言论：能力者不会拥有灵魂伴侣。

有人说恶魔果实与神相斥，这一说法让他想起了那个认为无休止的梦境只是神的责罚的国家。刚登上军舰的新兵很容易把库赞和他的能力划等号——冰冻一切的怪物中将，强得不似人类。那既然是非人，没有灵魂伴侣的假说听起来倒挺贴切。三等兵们刻意压低了声音来讨论，可能以为午睡中的中将什么也听不见，而库赞正试图解读：为什么他对这座东海的小镇感到如此熟悉？好像他已经亲自踩过这里的地面，抚摸过砖墙，在码头奔跑过。

本部调来的三艘军舰驻守在罗格镇外海，目的是防御可能出现的罗杰海贼团。尽管，谁都知道这只是威慑，除了宪兵和行刑人之外没有人登岛。库赞在甲板上休息，恍惚间看见了三艘巨大的舰船，如巨兽一般，伏在狭窄港口内休憩，投下来的阴影遮挡住了码头工人的仓库。

原来军舰是如此庞大的东西。库赞这才意识到。或者说，他梦境的主人还太小了。

斯摩格并不知道库赞当晚就梦见了他。一定是命运作祟，故意要在一天之内补足库赞长达十六年的空白。舰队将在第二天清晨出发，宣布了八小时的自由活动时间之后卡普是最先走下船的，库赞便也有了理由踏上这片土地。他沿着港口的小巷走动，路过了船工、拾荒者、慕名前来观看行刑的游客和聚在一起玩海盗游戏的孩子。他还见到一只蹲在巷口发呆的灰扑扑的白狗，很快就被它同样灰扑扑的白色的主人领走了。

凌晨三点钟，两艘挨在一起的军舰之间跳过去一道黑色影子。库赞在卡普中将的舱室外面蹲了半个小时，随后被铁拳卡普一拳砸在脑袋上，从窗户里拖进来。卡普说，混蛋小子！我的船都要被你冻住了！说完又挥舞起拳头，离库赞的颧骨只有几厘米远。

“所以你怎么了？”年长的海军问道。

他本想说：我梦见他了，我梦见我们了。我的半身就在这座岛上，卡普先生也和他说过话。我们都见过他了。但库赞停顿了一下，后脑勺被卡普击中的地方隐隐作痛，对方很严肃地上下打量了他一番，怀抱双臂，好像准备说些什么。

“喔！是那个小孩吗？”卡普抢在库赞之前开口了，声音洪亮，这一声几乎能吵醒半艘军舰，“真幸运啊！”

幸运在于他们能够相见，极可能的，他们的阵营也不会对立。世界政府麾下有数以万计的海兵，总会有不幸的人身披正义，夜晚所梦见的却是一面骷髅旗帜，那又该如何处理？在相遇之前，彼此只是灵魂被绑在一起、经由梦境相连的陌生人，讨伐似乎是唯一正确的选择。库赞也曾见过同僚在登上敌船时突然落泪，海贼旗被焚烧，冒出黑烟，在海面上飘荡出很远。

当时他对卡普说，那孩子还很小。大概只齐他膝盖那么高，两年后也大不到哪去。全知之树倒塌之日库赞就在一旁，浓烟与火光冲天，学者就此被抹消掉了。他蹲下来触碰海水时手指有些微的麻痹，刺痛从肢端蔓延开，仿佛在警告他这是在违反军令——但库赞想，这件事只有我一个人知道，那没有关系。直到黑头发的女孩从视线内消失他又意识到：我从来不是一个人。

对方了解马林梵多，正如库赞了解罗格镇，差别仅在于前者偶尔还会迷路。库赞不确定斯摩格究竟梦到些什么，是他还在流浪的过去，还是较为稳定的军队生活？多出的十三年能挤占对方所有的睡眠时间，他可能永远不会见到奥哈拉消失的那一天的库赞和燃烧起来的救难船。

斯摩格从未提起过这件事。奥哈拉之后他们才重新见面，也许，斯摩格还没梦到过那一天。白猎人是对方离开海军学院后才得来的称号，在此之前学院兵的同期叫他，野狗，侮辱性更强一些的话，库赞的狗。没有人知道他们是灵魂伴侣，人的攀比心作祟，认为这种小概率事件不该发生在自己身边。

现在他在新世界，库赞想，斯摩格有可能看到他现在所见的景象吗？加梅尔不喜欢夏岛的天气，所以大多数时间他依然一个人。从海军离任之后他短暂的捡回了独自旅行的习惯，换言之，好像与他流浪的过去重叠起来——那斯摩格能否分辨出这是三十年前还是现在的雪景？

他的灵魂伴侣也在这片海上。海洋将他们从物理意义上联系起来，而晚上库赞做梦，看见十七岁的斯摩格与学员兵打架，后脑勺被对方的木棍扫过变成一团白烟；之后又看见自己，白狗露出牙齿，头发已经被剃短到扎手的长度，库赞听见自己说“我梦见你了”，斯摩格却将手缩回去，虹膜是鲜亮的红色；再之后，库赞久违地登上一艘军舰。

军舰的主桅杆上钉满铁皮，锈迹斑斑，而他身后有海兵在唱歌。是负责守夜的海兵在大声唱歌，五音不全，完全不在意会吵醒同僚。G5支部向来散漫惯了，视军纪于无物，被总部海兵批判为海军中的败类。斯摩格自愿调入这里，库赞找到他，发现对方正站在船头抽烟。

白猎人转头呵斥自己的下属。“——安静一点！”斯摩格说，声音压得很低，海兵立刻站在原地向他和库赞行军礼，举错了左手。这是什么时候的事？库赞想。他跟随斯摩格走回到舱室，男人将雪茄摁灭，墙上的挂钟显示现在是凌晨一点。梦境将他灵魂伴侣的一天精准投射出来，中将的舱室干净如往常，床铺整洁，没有多余的褶皱。斯摩格拿起电话虫，拨通号码，开始做语音记录，库赞知道这一步骤至少会耗费他五分钟时间，对方咬着笔杆，说：十一日。航行。海里。坐标九。

库赞坐在办公桌上听斯摩格讲话，舷窗外月光明朗，几乎将后者照成一团模糊的银白色。他突然很想念有对方在身边时的睡眠，感觉就像灵魂被补足，能够毫无顾虑地侵入到斯摩格的负空间里。库赞等他做完船长记录，六点钟，这艘船就将醒过来，在此之前斯摩格还能睡几个小时。念波被切断时电话虫发出咔哒一声响，立刻陷入了沉睡，而白发海军依然坐在那。

斯摩格坐在那一动不动，盯着那杆笔，几分钟后又站起身，从旁边的立柜里翻找出海图。他还需要写航行日志，确认海况，记录指针摆在桌面上，其中两根都在乱颤。库赞的目光紧随在他身后，看着斯摩格闭拢采光板，将室内的照明全部打开。

“你不睡吗？”库赞想说。一时间舱室内只有笔尖与纸面触碰的细小声音，他凑过去看，十一日，那这确实是两周之前的现实。斯摩格的制服挂在入口处，嚼着未点燃的雪茄，写下自己名字时多点了两个点。也许是巧合，当库赞想看清他眼睛时对方刚好抬起手，撑在桌面上，手指按在自己眉心。

在强光下，斯摩格的虹膜是通透度很高的红，大概就是血的颜色。库赞想要拿开斯摩格的手来确认那种红色，可他的伴侣无动于衷，垂下来的右手紧握成拳，指节苍白。

——男人在旅店的床上独自醒来，盯着天花板，心底某处仍在缓慢的思考：或许有一天斯摩格也会看到这个角落里长霉的天花板。他可能还会看到更多，有关于库赞的旅行见闻，他在哪座岛上买过了酒，面包，或者其他不可言说的东西。

在这个瞬间库赞又回忆起了奥哈拉那棵巨大的、刻印下历史的树，以及海军内争论不休的立场问题。但他已经从政府机构中脱身出来，卡普说，自由与地位是两回事，只是斯摩格还留在那，被迫直面库赞的离任。

库赞花了两千贝利购买了一张船票，登船的时间人头攒动，有小孩从库赞腿边挤过去奔跑上船，他又想到：如果斯摩格要背叛我，那我将全盘接受。说完后男人自己嗤笑出声，胸口中积攒起一些不道德的、扭曲的东西。

他不介意被对方知晓自己的动向。虽然残忍，但他的灵魂伴侣必然会在海军和他之间选择自己——而这个事实让库赞很放松，从中汲取来的难名状的快乐让他能顺利登上目的地未知的船，因为斯摩格还在，斯摩格是被他束缚太久了。

他仍然能梦到对方。只要库赞闭上眼休息，斯摩格就在那，以不同阶段的模样出现在他面前，重复一遍历史。白猎人紧握十手，那时候脸上还没有留疤，发梢柔软，黑槛日奈偶尔也会出现，站在他身边抽烟。

“——您不能再这样下去了。”然后达斯琪说。

库赞于梦中醒来，发现自己正仰面躺在g5将官办公室的沙发上。很宽大的沙发，但对他来说还是太小了些。男人翻身坐起来，意识到斯摩格正背对自己，脊背上留有几道压痕。“你应该叫醒我，”斯摩格说，“我说了十分钟。”

因为缺乏色素，任何痕迹在斯摩格身上都很显眼，库赞盯着他背上的红色直至其逐渐扩散开，消失不见，男人才从沙发上站起身。支部中将越过他面前的女海军，在自己办公桌上寻找雪茄剪。

“你在找什么，”达斯琪说，“斯摩格中将？”

“烟。”斯摩格含糊不清地说。

办公室的窗户关得很紧，大概因为秋岛这几日在降温。库赞俯视他，被剃短的白发显出更浓厚的一点银色，斯摩格将文件推到一旁，拿起杯子，在台灯旁摸索一番。达斯琪站在他身边一言不发，白狗动静很大，不似他平日里的作风，库赞回头看向办公桌对面的挂钟：下午三点。

“请听我说，中将，”她又开口了，“您的状态也会影响到我们的士兵！所以，拜托您——”

最终斯摩格从抽屉里找到了那把雪茄剪。他先前就睡在那张沙发上。库赞想。对方将制服叠好作为枕头，如果他蜷缩起来的话，这张沙发足够他躺下了。斯摩格靠在桌边点烟，第二根火柴燃烧一半后他才吐出一口气，把火柴扔到烟灰缸里。女上校张了张嘴，好像被上司彻底的无视之后就难再鼓起勇气，提醒对方了。

库赞想等他自己转过来，在那之前达斯琪摘掉了眼镜，听到声音时男人才意识到，这名女海军正在哭。

从新兵到现在，她跟随斯摩格很久了，后者三十岁被调回东海，那时起达斯琪就被编入了斯摩格的队伍。而她在哭，哭得挺厉害，肩膀抖动，把眼镜拿在手里好方便抹眼泪。库赞站在原地，突然开始怀疑他是否做了正确的决定，他应该迈开腿，走到斯摩格身前去确认对方是否安好：否则达斯琪为何要为你流泪？她是在担心你吗？

“我们还需要你，中将，”达斯琪说，“请快点好起来。”

斯摩格没有回头，他说我是不能战斗了吗？海兵们因为我而受伤了吗？他的下属说不，反而哭得更厉害了，手套上都是自己的眼泪。

我不会再疏忽大意，斯摩格说，我很好。

上一次的疏忽大概是指在他脸上留下疤痕的那次战斗。库赞并不在场，也从未梦到过那一天，只是某日以后他突然见到一个还未拆除缝合线的斯摩格，场景是医院，他的灵魂伴侣面对着医生举起来的镜子检查自己。库赞从镜面内观察他眼睛，斯摩格面无表情，可能是再微小的动作都会拉扯到伤口。自然系恶魔果实让他们免遭肉体上的苦难，但这里是新世界，库赞很想亲自碰触那条疤。

“这和您的灵魂伴侣有关吗？”达斯琪说。

摇头或是点头，对方都能从他的反应中得出答案。库赞前跨一步，斯摩格也刚好站起来，向窗边走去。因为这是他的梦，即使库赞伸手出去斯摩格也不会因此停下，白猎人将窗户推开，所以那天的风确实很大，达斯琪在他们身后抬起手臂好护住自己的头发。待签名的文件飞到了桌子底下去。

斯摩格说：“我醒了。”之后停顿一下，把雪茄咬到左侧。“我不想和你吵架，达斯琪。”又是几秒钟的沉默。“……办公室没有咖啡了。”

最终他安静下来。

库赞看着他光裸的脊背，随着对方的呼吸起伏着。达斯琪说：但我想要您能休息一下。这句话就作为争吵的最终章。斯摩格撑在窗台上吸烟，浅色烟雾被刮至他身后，片刻后女海军蹲下来，开始收拾散落各处的军队报表，仍在哽咽。

“我会让后勤把咖啡送过来。”她说。

斯摩格点头，抬起左手来梳理他的头发。库赞反身坐上了中将的椅子，将下巴放在椅背上。这个高度他正好能平视斯摩格，而你在想什么？为什么会有这样的对话出现？即使在梦里，海军中将也像是在刻意避开库赞，飞落地上的文件被重新整理好，放在桌上。达斯琪又喊一声：斯摩格中将。她也要离开了。

他的灵魂伴侣转过头来，视线穿过库赞，落在白底蓝漆的海鸥标志上。他曾对库赞说，军队里派发下来的雪茄味道发苦，感觉像在嘴里含了一只死蜥蜴，库赞擅自将这句话解读成斯摩格在向自己撒娇，是偶尔露出肚皮、向主人示弱的狗。

斯摩格现在又换回了那款雪茄。“……谢谢。”他说。而库赞不得不直视进那双红色眼睛，试图推测：在这片海上，你也梦见我了吗？

..0..

斯摩格醒来时发现库赞正在看他。

这种单方面的注视一直存在，只要他回头，库赞总是恰好也在看他。野狗对其他人的视线非常敏感，以此来提高自己生存的几率，而他的动物本能被库赞削弱，再后来就变得迟钝，在回头之前都发现不了库赞正盯着他看。

斯摩格一直在做梦。

东海始终平静，在大航海的浪潮中保持着最低微的存在感。英雄卡普说那是和平的象征，在世界政府的把持下维系住了海况的平稳，罗格镇恰好处在东海边缘，只要抬头，不可攀越的红土大陆就在眼前。

他对灵魂伴侣没有过多的认识，东海人大多如此。因为和平，好像也缺少了为了梦境中的陌生人出海的动力，商船要绕行半圈才能抵达另一片海洋，而途中要经历风暴或海啸——关于海啸，斯摩格甚至能说出水之诸神的名字。可当时的他从未踏出过东海，对斯摩格来讲，海水是致命的存在。

海军的蓝白旗帜也是出现在斯摩格梦境中频率最高的东西，另一样就是海洋。库赞比他年长十三岁，在前半生已经独自跨越了相当一部分海域，等待他休整后再度出航时，斯摩格又被迫登上男人搭乘的船只。日落以后的海水呈现出黑色，和库赞的虹膜颜色相近，同样都是令斯摩格恐惧的东西。

库赞从没和他提起过自己的过去，他说，反正他们头顶上的永远是相同的一轮月亮。男人却试图说服斯摩格让他相信自己以前养过一只小狗，白色的小狗，只有库赞手掌那么大，但斯摩格对此毫无印象。

——海军大将青雉在决斗中落败，就此从这个庞大的暴力机构中脱身出来，销声匿迹。

他梦见过太多次无目的的航行，从他有记忆开始，库赞好像一直在海上。船的龙骨会被海水浸蚀，三十年时间，意味着对方曾搭乘过的大部分船只都被送进了修理厂，但海面一成不变，这导致斯摩格没能分辨出来他看到的可能是库赞的现在。后来他从窗外看去，有落雷劈向海岛，看起来像是新世界才有的特殊气象，库赞正坐在床边整理包裹。他披了件衬衫在身上，烧伤痕迹爬满男人的右臂，像某种寄生生物。斯摩格沉默地注视这一切，在对方抬起头时下意识的躲避了一下。这个房间低矮，对高个子来说需要时刻小心才不至于撞到脑袋。

那感觉就像库赞知道他会在这里。暗蓝色的、近乎于纯黑的虹膜正对着他，斯摩格后知后觉，僵硬地转过身，这才发现库赞在看什么：天花板的一角长有霉斑。

好奇怪的房间。他想。这会是怎样的一座岛呢。

对一个有流浪癖好的人来说，稳定自己的锚得来不易。中将时期的对方在战场上讨伐海盗，手法暴力，直接将敌船和军舰都冻在了一起，温度骤降至零下，多数海兵被冻得无法压动扳机。斯摩格仰起头观察他呼出来的白雾，库赞看起来很年轻，海军标志刻在他背后，而非将官级别应背负的正义。库赞从敌船桅杆跳回到军舰上，动作简洁，斯摩格看见过他和卡普中将走在一起的样子，像海鸥群中的一点异类，翼展比惊人的巨渡鸦。斯摩格想的是，我们当时还没见过面。

他宁愿回顾库赞的过去。白猎人从支部驻扎的海岛上醒来，喉口干涩，脑海中库赞的身影却无比清晰。他知道对方去了哪家商铺买酒，挑选了面包作为晚餐，贴在墙上的通缉令属于谁——都不重要，这还是斯摩格有权知道的范围；他不应该看见海贼旗，被屏蔽信号的暗室或拍卖场，以及库赞右手上戴着的单边手套。海军讨伐前者，将后者视如豺狼虎豹，是绝对正义前的挡路石。

在下一个瞬间他突然又感到愤怒：为什么，库赞，要如此坦然的把后背暴露给他。明知道海军的正义观仍然压在他肩膀上，还能这样自信？

斯摩格低下头，冷汗将床单打湿，好像有人把他按在海水里想让他窒息。当天晚上他就从公寓搬去了办公室，支部的基建许久没维修，走廊的窗户碎掉一小块，每日每夜都从底部往里面灌风。那扇窗户好像是在上一批驻扎的海兵彼此斗殴时砸坏的，留下来了几块碎玻璃。

火柴烧得熊旺，两三秒后就将自己烧得干干净净，掉到斯摩格的靴子上。他把那几块碎片捡起来，在被锋利边缘刺破之前手心就自动化为烟雾，投射下来的也只有轮廓不清的影子——一旦有风吹过，烟雾很难再回归到一个整体，白猎人就算是死去了一小部分。

达斯琪一开始对此没有意见。“你是要在办公室筑巢吗，中将？”她开玩笑说，在发现斯摩格真的开始在基地内留宿之后转变成了担忧。海军是靠严格的规章管理来确保其正常运转，g5是异类，更像一个高度动物化的社区，要靠首领来保证它的威慑力。斯摩格从青雉部队调来这里，像被主人解开项圈的狗，终于能尽数露出牙齿。但达斯琪看他，对方刚在沙发上躺下，蜷缩起来，将制服盖在身上。这就是他新做成的巢穴了。

“十分钟后叫醒我。”斯摩格说。

这是从根本上逃避库赞，好处是它很有效，坏处是有太多不定因素，比如说达斯琪。疲劳感像潮水将他淹没，好像海平面上升，整座岛都被沉入到水面之下。他没及时发现自己又回到了马林梵多，纯白色地砖熟悉，连街道也是斯摩格所熟知的模样。大概是因为库赞不在附近他才能短暂放松。达斯琪不准备叫醒自己的上司，她认为那根本算不上一句命令，如此这般，她的行为也无法被称为违抗军令。

女海军不会知道他梦到了马林梵多。库赞也不会知道。好像人唯一能怀有秘密的地方只有梦境，连灵魂伴侣也无从得知你梦见了什么。春岛的海风和煦，斯摩格本能地去寻找库赞。而他听到前任元帅在和人讲话，卡普从斯摩格身边走过，在总部的时候，他需要抬起头才能看到他们所有人的脸。

海兵们传言，大将都是活着的军神。力量崇拜下这类说法层出不穷，只差被本人亲自认证。军神不败且生命力强大，只要还有光、冰层和岩浆存在就能复生。也许在青雉离任之后就不再有人这样认为了，斯摩格便回忆起自己的海兵时代，最终发现，无论在哪个阶段都有相似的言论。

库赞坐在床边，医生正在逐一拆除维生器械。

然后斯摩格就醒来了。达斯琪被他尖锐的吸气声打断，很诧异的看过来。中将？她说。再之后就发展成了争吵。斯摩格清楚自己下属的性格，眼泪并不是本意，太过善良的人都不适合来阻止他。他想冷静下来，便走到窗台边抽烟，肋骨仍在隐隐作痛。库赞。斯摩格在心里咀嚼灵魂伴侣的名字，他感觉自己已经完整地死过一遍了。

新元帅上任以后正要加强海军在新世界的力量，其中一支先遣部队却在这里触礁，不得不搁置。如果有其他方案，大部分海军都不会选择向g5支部求援，无奈新世界只有这一支流氓舰队能够施以援手。斯摩格登上一座秋岛，好像在之前的梦里，库赞也曾旅行至一座相似的岛屿，天气也一样舒适。

斯摩格下船前听到身后海兵在嗤笑：“总部有什么好的航海士？”达斯琪立刻转身呵斥他们，安静！不要乱讲话！然而翻越过红土大陆之后，海况也变得复杂，即使是军舰也不能随意穿越这条航路。

他们将在这座岛停留一周，协助海图的更新和分配下人手去救捞那艘在附近海域失联的军舰。白猎人名号响亮，斯摩格被本部将官邀请一起用晚餐，这好像还是头一次以支部名义收到的邀请。“中将，”对方说，“——人事调动确认之后请下到二楼来。我的副官会在那等你。”

斯摩格问：有吸烟室吗？

他们把他一个人留在会客室里，当时是下午四点一刻，g5支部的军舰是中午抵达的港口。达斯琪对留下他一个人好像有些担忧，但职责在催促，今天接下来的任务也与指挥官无关。斯摩格将十手放在膝盖上，抽出雪茄，总部的少将留给他一支打火机。我能睡着吗？他突然窜过这个念头：很快会有人来叫醒我，我不会做梦的。

心理暗示无比强大，斯摩格立刻摁灭了这个想法。本部的将官早就淘汰了斯摩格手里的劣质烟卷，呛人又伤肺。他点燃雪茄时窗外还有阳光，淡色烟雾在光照下模糊出一片阴影，是支撑和组成他的有形物，盘旋上升——可是不做梦，他还能以何种方式见到自己的灵魂伴侣呢？斯摩格感觉自己正从内部坍缩成白烟，首先是脊椎溶化，制服失去支撑掉在沙发上，从靴子和手套之间缓慢挣脱出来。他变得很庞大，几乎填满了这间会客室，本该是后背的地方接触着大理石板。

我要睡着了。斯摩格迟缓地想到。随后才伸手去碰他武器尖端的海楼石。

他再次睁眼时已经落日，那两支雪茄燃烧断一半，在烟灰缸里保持沉寂。斯摩格肩颈酸痛，活动脖颈时听见骨头在抗议，室内漆黑到没有一点光照，很难想象他睡过去了多久而天竟然黑到这种程度。并没有人来敲门叫醒他。

他正面有一点黯淡的红色。仿佛是火光，随着人呼吸的频率明暗交替。明明有视线落在斯摩格身上，但他察觉不到。

库赞在看他。“你很困吗？”对方说，斯摩格在黑暗中眨眼，大脑依然迟钝。

“库赞，”斯摩格说，“——库赞先生？”

他紧握住十手的顶端，海楼石的能量透过皮革刺痛了斯摩格的皮肤，以确认这不是他的梦境。男人好像在那里站了很久，等库赞靠近时斯摩格发现他抽的正是自己带着的雪茄，斯摩格立刻低下头确认，制服前的烟卷数量少了一根，是库赞拿走的。

“我，”他说，“……你必须离开。”

库赞放轻声音，好像在安抚他。我进来的时候你都没醒。他说。我都碰到你了，斯摩格，但你还在睡觉。也许对方进门时被烟雾包裹住，那库赞确实是碰到了他。“我见到达斯琪了。”库赞又说。

斯摩格松开麻痹的右手，缓慢地从沙发上站起来。男人叫他收起十手，手掌放在斯摩格肩膀处，好像也要确认他是真实存在的东西。为什么库赞会在这里？下一秒他就得出答案，同时被另一个人的呼吸所盖住：库赞梦见了他，当然知道海军会航向哪座岛，而他却主动切断了与灵魂伴侣的信息交流一无所知。

“你梦见我了吗？”库赞说。几小时之前他在那间漆黑的会客室问过同样的问题。

对方好像在这座秋岛上等待了几天，早在支部的军舰抵达之前就已经在这里了。斯摩格跟随他，在看到库赞背影时总是难以分辨自己是否有在做梦。他就直接从自己的海军身份中脱离出来，因为没人来找过他，达斯琪将他暂时隔离出了g5。库赞似乎做好了窝藏海军军官的准备，在人迹罕至的小巷里就将斯摩格按住，弯下腰亲吻他眼皮，说：这座岛上五点钟就会天黑。

一分钟之内就会从白昼转换成黑夜，没有过渡，第一次登岛的人会怀疑自己眼睛瞎掉。斯摩格就想，他的舰队，他的部下，但库赞睁着眼睛吻他，虹膜的颜色让中将无法喘气。灵魂伴侣的触碰是人无法抗拒的东西，割裂感终于得到缓解，好像待在对方身边才是最应该干的事。

“……为什么要让我睡着？”斯摩格哑声说。

库赞抱他时并不急切，似乎是打算要从头到脚将斯摩格确认一遍，看他是否还完整。但库赞不会知道组成斯摩格的一部分已经彻底消失掉。他在床上坐下，制服和武器都被库赞丢在地上，两腿间挤进来男人的膝盖。斯摩格被要求脱掉手套，顺便要咬掉库赞的，再解开自己的皮带。他的灵魂伴侣撑在他上方等斯摩格做完这一系列的工作，用右手去贴合他的腹部，感知到白狗正紧张到发颤。

库赞说，你没睡多久，可能才一个小时。斯摩格试图抬起腿时才发现男人依然插在他身体里，内脏被推挤的可怖感觉让他呜咽了一声，立刻又不动了。

他是仰躺着正面被肏的，因为库赞想看到他的脸。在肏进去之前库赞一直都盯着他的脸在看，那时候好像还说了些别的，应该都是对方在单方面提出问题。你想抱我吗，斯摩格？你梦见什么了？白猎人关于这段的记忆模糊，因为库赞声音太低，是有意为之的，况且男人的手指让他溢出了很多水声，彻彻底底盖过了库赞的问话。

斯摩格紧皱着眉，按理说这样的黑暗下库赞不该看到他的表情。他曾经的饲主提醒他放松，用低温度的手指按在斯摩格山根处，缓慢地向里推进。还没进到一半就已经抵到他的结肠，库赞不得不重复一遍，拍醒他，让斯摩格自己低头看。

“不想告诉我吗？”可能是认为斯摩格不会回答他上个问题，库赞换了个角度。

“我不想再做梦了。”他说。

这句话好像也在男人的意料之中。库赞嗯了一声，突然双手穿过他腋下将斯摩格抱住，以一个完全固定他的姿势。往上一点。对方贴在他耳边轻声说。我想你看着我。同时他被带离到和库赞同一高度，斯摩格感觉自己小腹下似乎凹陷下去一块，求生本能让他夹紧了腿，以为这样就能阻止库赞从他身体里出去。

“不要，”斯摩格咬着牙齿，一部分的他被带着往下坠，那感觉让他后背发凉，“库赞……这样，别动了。”

“哎呀，还很疼吗？”库赞说。

“……会死。”

库赞的嘴唇覆在他后脑的银色上：但我想要你看我。斯摩格压着声音喘气，他的伴侣确实安静了一阵子，以一个并不舒适的角度停在那里。两三分钟，或许是更久之后库赞才重新开始动，右手按压着他的腹部，让他退出去时的感官无限放大，直击斯摩格的尾椎骨。等完整地退出去以后库赞顺势掰正他的腿，握住他疲软的阴茎。——这样也还活着的，斯摩格。库赞说。

他无意识间在对方手臂上蹭下了很多口水，嘴里被塞进手指时也没有反抗，安静地让库赞夹住他的舌头。斯摩格被男人翻过来，现在他们可以面对面了，但他仍然在走神，重建自己意识和身体的进度缓慢。

“你也可以怀疑我的，”库赞抚摸对方的头发，知道下一次对话会是几分钟之后的事了，“有些事情——我确实很可疑。”

亲吻时斯摩格依然会伸出舌头，对库赞的手作出反应。已经是本能了。他把手抬起来好方便库赞抚摸他脊背，然后再放下来，手臂比恢复意识时更沉。库赞原本以为他还会花更久才能讲话，说出些除自己名字以外的词组。

“……我不信任我自己。”库赞听他说。

斯摩格终于在他手臂里小幅度挣扎起来，可能离得太近，说的话也会失去它应有的可信度。中将成功逃脱的前一秒又被库赞抓住，他用小腿困住对方的腿，之后斯摩格很明显的僵硬了，碰在他膝盖的腿很小心地收回了力度，只是安静的贴在一起。

“活过来了？”

“库赞。”

“啊，但我可是一直——很信任你的，斯摩格，不会让我失望吧？”

话术的技巧。斯摩格果然又皱起眉，想要反驳什么。等库赞将他搂紧，又一次侵入到他负空间里时斯摩格才组织好语言。我不可信。他说，库赞的手摸在他后脑勺上，完全将他盖住了。连说话声好像也被库赞的心跳遮掩过去。如此有力的心跳，血液被泵向他庞大的身躯，流入指端。

再来一次。库赞却说。斯摩格从头顶听到灵魂伴侣的声音：没办法啊，因为我很想你。

他被举起来，男人很轻易的将斯摩格抱到自己身上，拿手臂勒住他。白狗小声的喘着气，感觉有内容物正从自己身体里缓慢流出来，之后才被堵上，库赞的存在重新填满他的腹部，用手指撑开那圈软肉，好将他打开。

库赞、先生。斯摩格想去抓对方的手臂，库赞嘘了一声，躲开了他，现在开始缓慢的帮斯摩格手淫。当他动作时总会碰到白猎人的肚子，隔着一层皮肉就是他自己的阴茎，存在感鲜明，斯摩格很快又在两重完全相反的刺激下勃起了，难受地在库赞胸口前乱蹭，不敢有大的动作。

“我有和你说过吗？”库赞说，“——第一次在梦里看见你的时候。有吗？斯摩格？”

他连胃好像都在抽搐，脚趾也缩紧了。灼烧的空气进到他的肺里，斯摩格咳嗽一声。“没有，”他说，“你不和我说以前的事。”因为总有机会梦到的。

库赞在他耳边咕哝，随后钝痛感以斯摩格耳垂为起点扩散开。男人咬了他。我忘记了。对方说。哎，好紧，再放松一点啊。

斯摩格尽全力调整自己呼吸时库赞开始轻轻抽动他的腰，那真的很可怕，在人身体深处破开一条通路的感觉。然后他又继续说下去了，好像拿准了斯摩格现在没有精神去反驳他，将下巴搭在自己灵魂伴侣的肩上。

他说，我梦见你在罗格镇的港口上看我们的军舰。那型号的船在你加入海军时已经退役了。你当时是一个人，时间应该是处刑前一天的下午，因为东海日落要稍晚一些。你在那里的时候我也正在甲板上休息。可能在那天，我们已经见过面了，

斯摩格忍不住喊了他的名字：库赞。因为他太难受了，正处在解脱的边缘。他现在不想知道库赞是在什么情况下意识到他就是自己的灵魂伴侣，但对方强迫他听。

然后你的狗走丢了。男人说。它找上我来了，再然后你也找上我了，就好像命运，对吧？当时你真的不是个讨人喜欢的小鬼，斯摩格，为什么要和其他人打架？我请你去吃刨冰时卡普先生也在旁边，是他怂恿你加入海军。

在这个尴尬的时间点好像不该提起他们的长辈。

——卡普先生知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁。库赞停顿了一下。那天晚上我又梦到你了，你只有十二岁，而我快疯了。

“斯摩格。”他说。斯摩格不知道他有十六年没有做过梦。

白发海军开始呜咽，他可能一个字也没听进去，被顶到眼睛上翻，口水沾湿下巴。这本来也是单方面的叙述，库赞不指望对方有所回应。他松口手好让斯摩格能够释放出来，高潮绵长且蚀骨，身前这具结实的躯体也逐渐被抽干力气，变成一团温暖的物件。

他被库赞重新放到床上，髋骨被扣住、张到极限，需要承受住男人全部的体重。斯摩格这才说：我不知道。“这种东西，我才不知道。”他说，库赞笑了出来。

“那你知道的是什么？”库赞问道。

他在一艘实习舰上，因为白天的演习筋疲力竭，晚上自然会陷入沉睡。而后他梦见有人独自走在一片海上，朝着灯塔前进，似乎与斯摩格年纪相仿。恶魔果实让人恐惧大海，连一般擅长水性的水手都不敢孤身挑战海洋，斯摩格还不是在编的海军，在梦境中犹豫，要十分注意才能跟上那个高大的年轻人。他们脚下是冰层，黑色的海水涌动，对方手里拎着一瓶喝了一半的雪利酒。

库赞看了他很久。

“我好像是中途离开的，”男人说，“没记错的话，那艘船后来遭遇了海贼。我看到了那份报纸。”

一个陈述句。因为那已是尘封已久的历史。斯摩格抬起手抓住灵魂伴侣的头发，想要库赞靠下来，离自己更近一点。他的记忆也会出错，所以库赞不和他谈论过去，只要能在梦境中相见，正误与否都不再是问题。

库赞也不会知道一座冰与火剧烈燃烧的岛出现在斯摩格梦中。对方俯下身看他，淹没两人的雪地是纯粹的红色。几十年时间，近万分之一的几率终于被撞上，吹嘘出来的神话破灭，军神奄奄一息，仿佛要被这场雪吞噬掉。而斯摩格看他，感觉自己变得无比渺小，灵魂逐渐坍缩。他从中将变回上校变回刚加入海军的三等兵变回从未踏出过罗格镇的小孩，手里没有一根棒球棍，只能蹲在库赞身边嚎哭。


End file.
